Call it boredom
by hiddendaisy1821
Summary: The beauty of the world is in the details and he was the devil that saw them. Klaus decides to visit Mystic Falls before anyone knew about him. Takes place around the beginning of season 2.


**Summary**: The beauty of the world is in the details and he was the devil that saw them. Klaus decides to visit Mystic Falls before anyone knew about him. Takes place around the beginning of season 2.

**AN: **Set before Klaus made his first appearance on the show. His first impression of Mystic Falls. This is my first fic for this fandom, but I find Klaus as a character quite fascinating. Hope you will give it a chance.

-oo-

Things didn't seem right. Lately everything was out of balance and he felt the shift in the world. It seemed that it was yearning for him to announce his presence. Not many saw him and thought anything other than the monster that was before them. The big bad wolf lurking in the shadows.

Luckily they didn't get to live past the monster. It was maybe easier for him to think others just wouldn't care, give him a real chance to show that there was more behind the mask of an original. As he entered the bar, he decided not to waste time and just head towards the bar.

Seemingly some places are the same everywhere, with that came the comfort. Mystic Falls is just one of them. It had history, one he was trying so hard to forget. The word family still resonates in him. He wants them back, because all of the history and betrayals that surround them follow a code etched into their bodies. Always and forever.

This place full of its mystical energy, brimming with it underneath the surface reminds him of his curse. He really needs it gone and his will won't falter. He is motivated as ever to complete the task and he can feel that he is close, closer than ever before. Maybe, he can persuade Elijah to join him in his cause. They are family after all and a noble and prideful Elijah at his side could prove useful.

There are things that are the same as with mortals. You can't choose your family. He had come to terms with it. The fights are just more prominent and on a larger scale with aftermath being much more severe. As his drink was placed before him, he marveled at its simplicity and beauty. It really made him crave his solitude and canvas.

The control that a simple brush on a canvas gives to him is still something unrivaled. The beauty of the world is in the details and he was the devil that saw them. The experience of age gives you the knowledge on how to react to problems before you and he had solved many in his time.

He can feel his bloodlust boil and he pushes it back, he learned to. Self-restraint, as overrated as it was he did admire anyone who practiced it. His impulses still got the best of him. After all this is a place that was full of supernatural energy and it just put him on the edge. The edge from which he had fallen so many times, willingly surrendering to the feeling.

Humans have long since stopped resisting and among the creatures of the night, it brought a rush of power. He was no exception. It has been years since someone dared to challenge him and he was itching for a good scrap.

The following drink came and he just had to have more.

"Leave the bottle, mate. No need for you to return."

The bartender left, humans always had a sense to stay away from him. Ah, but he made their endings spectacular, not long ago he had indulged himself in an exquisite taste of fresh human blood. The hunt and chase of the pray is something all vampires take pride in and him more than most did. Pride was something vampires had in folds. He was used to destroying it also.

He had been over the entire world time and time again. Earned and forced respect among everyone, never letting anyone get too close. Even now, he was fully aware of everything around him. He can feel the rapid thumping of their hearts, unaware that that beat could be stopped at any moment, if he wished so. Control you see, all the vampires crave it.

Casting a glance towards a couple in the booth on the far side, he knew that the male was a vampire, looking for dinner probably, because the bloodlust was pouring in waves off of him. The young ones these days just don't have any finesse.

The vampire looked his way, glaring at him for disturbing his hunt. All he did in return was tilt his glass towards the vampire and mouthed.

"Have fun."

It made him smile, the inexperience of the young amused him to no end.

Still he also hated them, vampires. That is not what he truly was. He wasn't born like that, it was forced upon him and with it he became nature's biggest abomination. On top of that to have his own mother seal his true self was something that left a bitter taste in his mouth even to this day. He doesn't regret what he had done in his fit of rage, can't bring himself to.

That is why he will lift this curse and finally stand as he was meant to from the start. As something more. Afterwards he'll considered rejoining his family, to let them see what he had built, not only for him but for them all.

The change was coming soon, he felt it. For that reason he has decided to come here, to Mystic Falls to scout the place a bit. Wondering around this place, he had sensed that here things will happen that will shape his life forever. No matter what, he will live and continue living. Here, all were too young to actually recognize him. Among all of this, the energy was present and he just felt the need to see what it was all about.

He was on the run from things far greater than this place, but still he couldn't seem to stay away. He wondered if it had something to do with the Salvatore brothers. They've been causing a ruckus for a while now. They amused him to no end but he admired their loyalty, for they did do a lot for each other. Family above all it seems.

A memory flashed before his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to see what Stefan was up to. Still, it was a door best closed for now. The future could prove otherwise. The odd friendship between the two of them brought a smile to his face. The mischief they've done was absolutely fantastic. They should've had a secret handshake.

There was always certain eras he preferred and that was one of them. They were savage; the ways vampires should be and not settle for some alternative. Now all he sees are vampires adjusting to the world of humans, hiding in the night and feeding on animals. His brother Kol would've had a fit if he saw how low some had fallen. He knew how to live large. Brilliant, that one.

He sometimes forgot how it all began, the despair of old times. The need to never remember was ever present and he wished that he doesn't, but at the end of the day the experience is what makes a good vampire. With the amount of his, he was destined to be the greatest even without all this heritage and history of being who he was and because of it he had power.

The power corrupted as many did not know how to deal with it. He had lived with it for a better part of thousand years and many wanted his power or resented it. He defeated them all and will continue to do so. Swirling the drink in his hand, he smiled. Let them come, he will destroy them all. None shall stand against him. He will make sure of it.

They call him evil, but he doesn't mind. He is fine with notoriety he had gained over the years. But, the years being on the throne made him bored and now he just couldn't help but seek something interesting that will change and bring that bite back into it.

Maybe in the near future he could find something that could occupy his mind and settle him a bit in the right way. He was tired from all the running and didn't want to do it anymore. Maybe he could finally put that problem to rest. He could sense Rebekah would feel the same. No matter how much she feared it. She would be at his side despite of it.

Finishing the bottle, he felt himself grow more restless. This place has outgrown its usefulness. Casting a look towards the earlier pair, he saw that the woman was completely under the vampires spell. Well, that was quick. Not something he would be satisfied with. He should find something that would present him more of a challenge.

He decided to leave - you should never be in one place for too long. As he stood up, he noticed a group of people come in, he didn't get a good look at them. Odd, for them to gather here in the shady place, but he could sense nothing wrong with them. Still, everyone should enjoy life for a bit. Young faces, enjoying their lives never knowing what waits around the dark corner.

As the bartender came, he turned towards him, grabbed his shoulder and compelled the man for his next task. He was feeling generous.

"You are going to go and give that group of people to your right, three bottles of your best drink. On the house. Let them live a little, mate. You will forget all about this the moment you place their order on the table."

As he was heading to the doors he couldn't help but think that maybe he should join them, ruffle them up and make his own party. He saw a wave of blonde hair and felt his bloodlust flow through him. He really did prefer blondes, but now he didn't have the time to leave that big of a trail behind him, it could arise bigger problems that he didn't want to deal with. Let them drink their sorrows or toast to their happiness, for the next time he comes it is going to pour in a different color. The color of his choice would always be red. They should enjoy it while it lasts.

Before he closed the door of the bar he heard the young people behind him as the bartender gave them the bottles and forgot from whom they came.

"Didn't believe we would be this lucky, but toast all around. Pour the drinks Caroline. Things are looking up."

"You are right Matt, let's enjoy this everyone."

Across the street there was a couple walking, enjoying their night. Coming to Mystic Falls did have its perks after all. Shame he couldn't stay. As he descended upon them, draining the man dry in a blink, while the woman screamed in shock, he made a quick step, placing himself behind her and draining her too. He recalled the words from the woman in the bar and the sweet, melodic sound of her voice...

As he despaired into the night, he could only think of one thing. Klaus Mikaelson was definably going to enjoy it.


End file.
